Undercovers
by captainsharon
Summary: Sharon and Andy must be undercover as a married couple to catch a serial killer. While working together in this dangerous task, Lieutenant Andy Flynn realizes that his feelings for Captain Sharon Raydor are completely different than he expected. (Please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This was perhaps the most difficult task for them - to pretend to be a married couple. Captain Sharon Raydor and Lieutenant Andy Flynn had to catch a serial killer who has murdered many women with deception. This wasn't just an ordinary killer - he was dangerous, even for them, so they had to take great care that and not reveal that they're actually cops in any way. They had to play a good role to be able to catch Mark Gabriel.

Neither Sharon nor Andy couldn't believe that this difficult and dangerous task was given just to them. They couldn't bear to stay in one place together as they were enemies and had constantly disputes. With this in mind for them was extremely difficult to pretend to be a married couple. Especially for Andy Flynn, who couldn't bear to be with his boss at the same place.

On the other hand, Sharon was trying to keep her cool and focus on her work. She always was excellent cop and she couldn't allow anyone to interfere with her work - even her subordinate, Lieutenant Flynn. She also wasn't very pleased pretending to be his wife, but she was obliged to do so that they can catch this serial killer. Andy was angry, thinking that Lieutenant Provenza and Detective Sykes can do the job perfectly. He just couldn't believe that just he and Raydor must do this. It was pointless, but only for him.

It was a cold December day. The streets were icy and snow was falling outside. Sharon and Andy were in Las Vegas, as Mark Gabriel worked at a nightclub there. Now they were in a hotel, where they can discuss important details of this case and give reports to the rest of the team. The team was ready to intervene in a problem, but so far Sharon and Andy had to cope alone.

The worst thing for both of them was that they should stay in the same room so as not to doubt the others. Fortunately, there were two beds, which was somewhat soothing. Andy Flynn looked out the window. He looked at his watch and sighed wearily. He waited Raydor, who was in the bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and stood against him, watching him coldly. Andy looked at her and shook his head.

"Well done, Captain! You're pretty quick. I'm waiting for you for hours here." he said sarcastically, wanting to take his jacket, but Sharon grabbed his hand, saying sternly, "Lieutenant, you can't talk that way to me. Besides, you very well know that we're undercover in order to catch serial killer. I remind you that you should also assist me to has no problem. " Andy looked at her hand which held him and pulled back angrily. He took his jacket and looked at his watch again. Sharon took a deep breath, realizing once again that working with Lieutenant Flynn is a nightmare.

"You know what, the hardest for me is that we have to pretend we're a married couple. It is extremely difficult because you never could be my wife." he said with anger. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, holding herself so she wouldn't gave him a slap. She stood before him and said, "I also wouldn't want to pretend I'm your wife, I'm not happy, but it's my job and I have to abide by certain rules, and you too. So please try to be a good cop, at least now. "

Andy was filled with more anger, but she was right. He also had to comply with certain rules. On the other hand, Rusty wasn't very calm, knowing that Sharon is in Las Vegas undercover. Well, his relations with her weren't very good, but he was worried about her. He also knew that it was dangerous task for her and he just couldn't find a place of affliction. He decided to go to the department to talk to Lieutenant Provenza. He saw him coming out of the interview room.

"Hey, Lieutenant, is there any news of Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn?" he asked immediately. Provenza sighed and replied, "No, not yet. Yesterday I spoke with the captain and she told me that they'll soon be able to catch the serial killer. Don't worry, everything's fine." He squeezed his shoulder and went to his desk. Rusty sighed with relief and followed him.

"I'm glad. You know that I'm worried about her." he admitted. Provenza nodded and smiled slightly.

"I know kid, but don't worry. Sharon and Andy are excellent cops who can cope with this task. Everything will be fine." he assured him. Suddenly Buzz joined them.

"How are you Rusty?" he asked politely. Rusty nodded with a smile and replied, "Well, thank you. I just came to talk to Lieutenant Provenza for Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn." Buzz nodded slightly. Sharon was sitting in the hotel room while Andy had gone to interrogate where's staying Mark Gabriel as they knew very well that he doesn't live in Las Vegas. Sharon waited for news from the lieutenant, but this long wait was killing her. Andy suddenly entered the room breathlessly and stood before her. Sharon stood up and looked at him closely.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what's wrong? You look pale." she noted immediately. Andy took a deep breath and handed her a folder, saying, "I learned where's staying Mark Gabriel. And guess where. Here, in the same hotel where we are. He's here, Captain." Sharon's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that this serial killer is so close to them. Now they understand that they have to be very careful and to pretend perfectly as hard to be.

"My God, Lieutenant. This means that we must be more careful than ever. We have to pretend perfectly. There must be no mistakes, because if we assume only one we'll have problems. He's very dangerous, even for us. " she said firmly. Andy nodded slightly.

"I also learned that he tonight will be in the same club. It'll not be difficult to get inside. First we must make him believe we're a married couple, the other will be easy. We know that he has an interest in married women, namely he'll do the same to you. " he said thoughtfully. Sharon sighed wearily and sat on the bed. He sat beside her, not very close, wanting to reassure her, but he also had no courage and didn't know how they'll cope with this difficult task. Now they just had to be Sharon and Andy Flynn - a married couple who will catch Mark Gabriel at all costs as dangerous to be.

In the evening, they were ready for the first step of their task - perhaps the most difficult because they had to convince Mark Gabriel that they're a married couple. They knew that this would facilitate their work. Sharon wore a black evening dress and a necklace, which had a hidden camera. They had to record everything. Andy looked at her and he really had to admit that she looks more beautiful than ever. Maybe for him it was an honor to be his partner in this task. She turned to him, looking at him coldly. Andy reached out his hand to took her hand. However, they had to have appearance of a married couple. Sharon took her purse and grabbed his hand. They were hand in hand for the first time and this feeling was somewhat strange.

They came out from the hotel and got into his car, going to the bar, where was Mark Gabriel now. Andy drove fast and careful, but he looked to Sharon, if he saw her for the first time. Sharon couldn't understand his strange movements. For her, lieutenant Flynn was a strange man. They knew who is Mark Gabriel and therefore wouldn't be difficult to recognize him immediately. Finally, they arrived at the nightclub. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with confusion. Andy put his hand on her waist gently and they went inside. Inside was a bit darker than expected and they couldn't identify who is exactly Mark Gabriel. They looked around and after a few minutes, they saw a man who was sitting at a table with a blonde woman.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flynn?" the same blonde approached them. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with surprise. How she knew who they were?

"Yes, we are. But how do you know us?" Andy asked immediately, curious. The blonde smiled and replied, "Mr. Gabriel is waiting for you. We were informed that you'll join our game of gambling. It'll be a great pleasure to be together tonight." Sharon and Andy smiled softly. They knew that this serial killer likes to gamble, and they were also convinced that he wants to play this with them tonight. They came to the killer, who initially didn't look like that. He was quite an attractive man, who just loves to take someone's life. He congratulated the _"married couple"_ immediately, politely inviting them to his table. Sharon and Andy sat opposite him and Sharon tried to record everything secretly.

"I am glad that you're here tonight. You know that I love a lot of gambling and would love if I have a chance to play with you tonight. They told me you were coming from LA, so you're my special guests. Thank you for this presence . " he said with a grin and winked at Sharon. Andy saw it and somehow he was filled with anger. He knew that this serial killer is interested in married women, but he couldn't stand it happen with his boss. In fact, he wasn't supposed to be angry, because Sharon wasn't his real wife. They just pretended, but for some reason, as if he was jealous of all, even if it is a game.

On the other hand, Sharon immediately sent the latest information to the team who follow them in every step. They had to be calm as they had their support, but knowing that they both have to deal with, it was difficult. But Sharon was accustomed to these gambling games, because of her husband Jack, with whom was still married. He also was in Las Vegas and she didn't think that he can be in this nightclub. A few minutes later, Mark Gabriel went to bring a drink.

"This task will be more difficult than I expect." Sharon admitted and swallowed the lump in her throat, seeing that Jack is also here. Andy looked at her confusedly and questioningly, asking quietly, "Wait a minute, what's going on? I don'tunderstand," Sharon took a deep breath and showed him Jack, who sat at the other table.

"My husband is also here. He can reveal us." she said nervously. Andy's widened and he fell into shock. He hugged her, and said in anger. "Because of you, we'll fail. Your husband will ruin everything. Immediately you have to find a solution." Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. She couldn't believe that her husband is here. She immediately decided to tell Mark Gabriel that they have to go somewhere else. Andy agreed with this idea, dissatisfied, but he had no choice. Finally, Mark Gabriel had agreed with their idea, unaware that they are cops. Now they were in a restaurant where they could talk in private. They were far from Jack Raydor, but they couldn't be completely calm. Mark Gabriel's curiosity had gone up and he decided to ask them how they met.

"Well, it's curious. How did you meet?" he asked, grinning. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. They actually know that he'll ask such a question, as Mark pretending to be a businessman to win the women. Sharon cleared her throat.

"Actually, it's a long story. I work as a designer and Andy is a doctor. One day I hurt myself and had to go to the hospital, where I met a charming doctor who helped me and then we continued to see each other. Somehow we fell in love and got married. " she explained lying extremely well and looking at Andy, who was captivated by her beauty and good fictional story.

"Pretty good. What do you think, Andy?" he asked to be sure in this story. Andy took a deep breath and said, "Everything, my wife said is completely true. As a doctor, I can say that I haven't had a relationship with my patient never, but in Sharon, I saw something that made me fall in love for the first time after a long time. I am grateful that she's in my life. " he said with a slight smile and looked at Sharon. Fortunately, the serial killer Mark Gabriel hadn't understood anything.

"Mark, we told part from our happy life. We would like you also share with us something. For example, do you have a wife and children?" Sharon asked with a false smile, hoping to record everything again. Mark Gabriel nodded with a smile. No, he didn't looked like a serial killer. He seemed like a real businessman.

"I've known businessman in Las Vegas, but unfortunately, I have no wife or children. Moreover, I choose very difficult. I'd love to find a beautiful woman like you." he said with a smile and kissed her hand. At this point, Andy was filled with unspeakable anger. He couldn't believe that this serial killer like his boss. Sharon also couldn't tolerate such a thing, but she had to fulfill this. She had to comply with the rules.

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were in their hotel room. She was immediately sent important information about this case, to Lieutenant Provenza. Andy suddenly emerged from the bathroom and stood in front of her angrily.

"I can't believe that because of you we colud fail!" he almost shouted. Sharon looked at him coldly and said, "I am not guilty and you know that very well." Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Your husband, Jack was nearby. You realize what could happen to us if he had revealed us? Especially with you?" he asked anxiously. Yes, he was concerned about her. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Enough Lieutenant! I am here to do my job as well as you. We need to focus on our work. Please don't create conflicts. Why you're caring for my life so much?" she shouted heatedly.

"Maybe because I don't pretend? Maybe because it's not pretense, it's love!" Sharon looked at him with surprise. This means that he really loves her? He was a strange man. Even she wasn't sure ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading! And please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sharon looked at Andy Flynn surprised. Is this what he'd just said was true? She didn't know what to think, because the lieutenant was a strange man who changes his mood every minute. This was perhaps one of his jokes or he just wanted to tease her as always. Andy knew the meaning of his words, but he couldn't realize why he'd said such things to his boss. Captain Raydor always been an independent woman, and he knew that if he made similar jokes, it'll hinder their work. But the worst was that he didn't know whether his words were true or just a joke. He looked into her green eyes, which were filled with anger.

"Lieutenant, you're talking nonsense! I can't believe that you can fall in love with your boss, especially me. No, I can't believe that you said that!" Sharon said angrily. Andy shook his head unhappily, saying with anger, "Captain, this wasn't true! Yes, I said those words just to annoy you as always, it was one of my cold jokes. I think it'll be good and you get used to my sense of humor. " Sharon gritted her teeth in anger, wanting to gave him a slap. She sat on the bed, her hands trembled.

"I think you have to realize that we're here undercover. I won't let you ruin my work. Furthermore, we both are a team and you have to get used to this idea to be able to catch Mark Gabriel before it's too late or worse. He can be dangerous even for us. Don't forget it. " she said firmly. Andy took a deep breath.

"No, I think you forget that he's dangerous for us, most for you. Why don't you want to understand I try to protect you as a colleague of yours? Your husband was in the nightclub! He could see you and then it was done with you! Mark Gabriel could kill you as all his other victims. But obviously, you don't understand the danger about you. " he said with anger and looked at her. Sharon shook her head and grabbed her phone. Andy looked at her confused.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked anxiously. Sharon sighed wearily and replied, "I need to call Rusty. He's all alone in LA and I need to hear his voice. He probably worry about me." Andy nodded and sat opposite her, watching her movements carefully. Rusty slept on the couch in the living room when the phone rang. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone. Seeing Sharon's name, he sighed with relief.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked immediately. Sharon smiled, although she knew that Rusty can't see her and answers, "I'm okay. Um ... You okay? How's the college? '"

"Sharon, I feel alone and very strange in this house. As if I'm somewhere else and I miss you. Well, I admit, sometimes I wanted to be alone, but your lack feels great. I worry about you, because I know very well that this serial killer is dangerous for you. Please take care and go back. " he said quietly, but Sharon felt pain in his words.

"Rusty, I'm fine, don't worry. In addition, Lieutenant Flynn is with me and he'll protect me if something happened wrong. But I promise you that I'll come back faster. Please beware." she said softly and hung up. Her eyes filled with tears and sighed wearily. Lieutenant Flynn immediately handed her a handkerchief. She looked at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?" she asked with anger. Andy rolled his eyes, angrily saying, "Don't try to hide your tears because you can't, I know you're touched when you talked to Rusty. Therefore, take this and don't cry if you want to go back to LA faster, please." Sharon sighed wearily and nodded slightly. She couldn't believe that Andy Flynn is so kind to her.

It was late at night. For both it was difficult to sleep in the same room, even in different beds. They couldn't tolerate such a thing, but their work was involuntary. Andy was fast asleep while Sharon came out of the bathroom and walked over to her bed quietly so as not to wake him. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She was married to Jack, but it was just a formality. Yet she didn't know how to sleep in the same room with her subordinate. She hoped that they would be able to arrest Mark Gabriel faster as hard to be - even dangerous.

Sharon felt that she couldn't sleep, maybe she was restless by Lieutenant Flynn. She also couldn't believe that this difficult task is given to them. She was thirsty and decided to drink a glass of water. She got out of bed quietly and went quiet steps went to take a cup. While drinking the water, she decided that Andy may also decide to drink water. So she put a glass of water on the nightstand beside him, quietly and at this point, Andy opened his eyes and looked at her, confused.

"Captain, what's the problem?" he asked, confused. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "I wanted to drink water and I think you also might like, so I put a glass of water on your bedside drawer. I hope that you won't pick up a row conflict because of it." Andy smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Of course not Captain. Thanks for your kindness. Tomorrow will be a tough day, come on, go to sleep." he said quietly, sternly. Sharon nodded and lay on her bed, closing her eyes from fatigue. Andy looked at her with admiration somewhere. Only now, after so many years, for the first time. Mark Gabriel liked to kill married women because of his obsession as his past was murky. He'd become the most dangerous serial killer in Las Vegas and they had to catch him at any cost. He hoped that Sharon's husband, Jack, will not interfere with their work once more.

The next morning, Sharon and Andy were ready for the most difficult part of their task - to catch Mark Gabriel, before he kills Caitlin Baker, who thought that he's really true businessman who is in love with her and wants to marry with her. Sharon and Andy wanted to save that innocent woman, before it's too late. They also knew that Mark Gabriel is in their hotel, so Andy decided to find out where he'll go today with Caitlin. During this time, Sharon had called Lieutenant Provenza to inform him. She drank raspberry tea, watching the white snow through the window.

Unfortunately, he was intercepted by Mark Gabriel. Andy didn't know what to tell him to not doubt he at him. Mark Gabriel looked at him with a sly smile, asking, "Oh, Mr. Flynn, what a surprise! Where are you going?" Andy cleared his throat and smiled falsely.

"My wife thinks it would be better if we walk around Las Vegas. It is true that it is snowing, but it would be great, right? The company of your wife always helps." he said with difficulty. Mark Gabriel nodded with a smile.

"Of course Mr. Flynn, see you later then." he said very politely and went into his room. Andy sighed with relief and entered the room, hoping that Gabriel hasn't doubted his words. Sharon looked at him confused, seeing that he was pale. She immediately went over to him and squeezed his shoulder, asking, "Lieutenant, you all right? What's wrong? You look pale."

Andy took a deep breath and replied, "A little while ago I saw Mark Gabriel. I could reveal, but fortunately he didn't doubt me. But I learned where will he go with Caitlin. Captain, she's not a victim. She is a accomplice. Caitlin Bakker is his cousin, I learned all the information. " Sharon's eyes suddenly widened.

"My God, Lieutenant! I can't believe that the woman we think about the victim is actually his cousin and accomplice. It mean that our work is complicated. We have to catch them at any cost as difficult to be, even dangerous . Lieutenant, this should be completed today. Therefore, please inform the team about everything and we should be ready for the most difficult. We need to arrest them. " she said firmly. Andy nodded and grabbed his phone to send email to Lieutenant Provenza.

The team was immediately on guard to help Sharon and Andy at the slightest problem. From now on, things were more complicated and they had to rescue both of them if something happens wrong. On the other hand, Rusty was worried about Sharon, more than ever. He was learned from Lt. Provenza that Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn will catch the serial killer today. He hoped that everything will end well, but he was afraid that this serial killer can do something to Sharon.

Sharon and Andy were ready for the hardest - to catch Mark Gabriel and his accomplice Caitlin Bakker. They had to be in different directions to avoid the serial killer to doubt and to escape from them. Sharon and Andy know where he is now with his cousin, so they had to be more careful than ever, as this was their last chance. Sharon walked to the cold, dark street. She, with slow steps approached the abandoned building where were Mark Gabriel and Caitlin Bakker. She was informed Lieutenant Flynn for everything and now he was ready to do everything possible to be able to arrest this dangerous serial killer. But he was afraid of his boss, Captain Raydor nevertheless.

As she looked around cautiously, she felt a hand that clutched her shoulder heavily. She turned with fear and saw Mark Gabriel, who smiled slyly. He stood in front of her, saying, "Well, Mrs. Flynn, why are you here? Or maybe Captain Sharon Raydor?" Sharon's eyes widened. Had happened the worst - he'd revealed her identity. She took a deep breath and tried to take her gun, but he grabbed her arm causing her pain. But she needed to inform Lieutenant Flynn at any cost. He smiled insolently again.

"I know very well who you are and who is so-called _"your husband"_ Lieutenant Flynn. I know everything, Captain Raydor. You think I'm stupid? You and that damned lieutenant wanted to play a game with me, but you forget something. In this game, I'll be the winning, you'll see. You never able to talk with your colleague Andy Flynn, because the dead don't speak. " he said calmly. Sharon was filled with anger and fear at the same time. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You're crazy Mark Gabriel! You're a serial killer who kills women! But don't worry, even if I die you'll be arrested at any cost. You and your accomplice, Caitlin Bakker. I swear that you'll be arrested! " she almost shouted. Mark Gabriel took her hand and led her inside the abandoned building and tied her arms and legs not to run away. He took her gun and knelt before her.

"You're pretty brave cop, but now we'll see if you can do this to me. Now I'll call your lieutenant Flynn. Then you'll see what I can do." he immediately grabbed her phone and called Andy. He decided to answer seeing Sharon's name.

"Captain, I'm close. On my way to catch Caitlin Baker." he said quickly. Mark Gabriel laughed and said sternly, "Listen to me well Lieutenant Flynn. Stop these games. Captain Raydor's with me. If you want to save her, just come here, you know the address." he hung up. Andy fell into shock and panic, seeing that this dangerous serial killer has revealed them. But he immediately had to save Sharon, he couldn't lose time. He immediately informed the whole team to be able to save Sharon faster. Andy couldn't believe that they're revealed in this way. He just couldn't believe how this serial killer has understood their identity. He hoped that everything will end well, whatever happens. He quickly went to the place, hoping that he'll be able to arrive on time, before Mark Gabriel had done something...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading! And please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sharon's hands and feet were tied. The serial killer Mark Gabriel looked at her slyly, fully convinced that he can escape the police as ever. However, this time, he had a good trump card in his hands. Captain Sharon Raydor was in his hands and he knew very well that no one will do anything that will endanger her life. Sharon glared at him. She could cry for help but she had no strength nor anyone can hear her in this abandoned building. She hoped that Lieutenant Flynn will come in time.

Andy was trying to hurry to get to the place as quickly as possible. He couldn't think that this damn serial killer might do something to her. The fact that he was a serial killer and that he had a criminal record made him feel terrible. He even could kill Sharon, but whatever happens, Andy had to stop it. He knew that the whole team is about to catch Mark Gabriel and his accomplice Caitlin Baker. A few minutes later, he arrived at the abandoned building and looked around carefully.

On the other hand, Rusty was worried much about Sharon. He decided to go to the department to understand a new information but to his surprise, the team wasn't there. He fell in panic and decided to call Buzz, knowing that he would tell him everything in detail. During this time, the team approached the place. Buzz's phone rang.

"Hey, that's Rusty." he informed. Provenza sighed and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Don't answer before we rescued the captain. I don't want the boy to worry unnecessarily." Buzz nodded and hung up. Mark Gabriel squatted in front of Sharon, smiling brazenly. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger. She wanted to arrest him right now, but her hands were tied. She really hope Lieutenant Flynn arrives before it is too late.

"What happens Captain? Why your Lieutenant Flynn isn't here? Perhaps because he wants your death? But don't worry, you'll be my victim, like all others so far." he said and laughed. Sharon glared at him, answering, "Andy will be here on time, and my whole team too. Then you'll be arrested and you'll never accomplish your goal!" Mark Gabriel laughed loudly and at this point, Andy quietly went inside. Sharon sighed with relief, seeing him. Andy immediately hit Gabriel on the head and he fell unconscious. He quickly untied Sharon's hands and helped her stand up.

"Captain, are you okay?" he asked heatedly, as if his heart stopped. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "I'm fine lieutenant. Thank you that you came on time otherwise I don't know what will happen to me." Andy hushed quietly.

"Calm down, Captain, but we have to disappear from here immediately before Mark Gabriel regained consciousness and before his accomplice Caitlin Baker arrived here. I told the team and they should come soon. But we need to escape from here, come on!" he said firmly, and took her hand. Sharon felt quite strange, gripping his hand. However, he held her hand for the first time. Andy's car was farther away from the place and they had to run fast to reach in time to escape. Both knew that this task will be difficult, but they hadn't expected things to reverse thus. Suddenly, somehow, Sharon fell to the ground and hurt her leg. Andy immediately knelt in front of her, looking at her wound.

"My God, Captain, your leg is bleeding." he said quickly and loosened his tie. Sharon looked at him confused, asking, "Yeah, but what are you doing, Lieutenant?" Andy had no time to answer. He quickly tied her leg with his tie to stop the bleeding. Sharon clenched her teeth in pain and once again looked at her subordinate. Once again, he helped her, and that was pretty strange. But he was her enemy, why he did this? Even she didn't know.

"Can you walk?" he asked anxiously. Sharon bit her lip, saying, "I'm not sure. I don't think I can because my leg hurt terribly. But you shouldn't have tied my leg with your tie. Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"Captain, I don't want to argue again. Of course I'll help you. What do you want? Should I leave your foot to bleed in this terrible way? No, I'm not a bad person. We must get away from here and you should get in hospital. " he said firmly and picked her up. Sharon goes wrong even more. She couldn't believe she was in his arms. It was quite strange and illogical. However, she hoped that they'll be able to move away from this place. On the other hand, Caitlin Baker arrived in the abandoned building and fell into shock, seeing Mark Gabriel thus. After a few minutes, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"You here? Probably Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn managed to escape." he said angrily. Caitlin looked around carefully, saying, "They couldn't have gotten away. Don't worry, we'll be able to catch them. Come on." Together they got into his car and went to look for Sharon and Andy and to kill them immediately. During this time, the team arrived on the crime scene. Lieutenant Provenza looked at the broken ties, saying "I think the captain and Flynn managed to escape but I'm convinced that Mark Gabriel and his accomplice are after them. We must save them!" Detective Sykes and detective Sanchez looked to find different clues, while Lieutenant Tao helped Buzz to make records.

Sharon and Andy finally managed to arrive to the car, but unfortunately Mark Gabriel and Caitlin Baker were also here. Andy held Sharon tightly to himself, fearing that they could hurt her. Sharon looked at Andy carefully and then to Mark Gabriel and his accomplice. She was filled with anger, but unfortunately he had taken her gun and Andy had forgotten to take his. Suddenly, ther serial killer pointed a gun at Sharon, smiling slyly. Andy immediately stood before his boss to protect her. But Sharon refused, she still wondered why he was doing this.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what are you doing?" Sharon asked angrily. Andy looked at her, responding, "I'm trying to protect you. Please don't ask me questions right now. We're both together in this game and we have to finish the game even if one of us dies." Sharon shook her head and filled with fear. Mark Gabriel laughed loudly.

"My God, what a great love! You're really good actors, you know how to pretend, really. But now you'll both be dead! You'll find that with me no one could play games!" he almost shouted. Andy looked at him with anger, saying, "I won't let you hurt Captain Raydor. Come on, kill me!" Sharon's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Andy endangers his life to save hers. Her subordinate, whom she always considered her enemy. But now she could see his great concern.

"Andy, stop! What are you doing? I won't let such a thing!" she shouted angrily. Andy looked into her green eyes, saying firmly, "I'm sorry, Sharon, but I can give my life for you. Whatever happens I'll always protect you." Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Mark Gabriel and Caitlin Baker looked at each other with a sly smile and suddenly there was a shot. Fortunately the team had come just in time. They were immediately arrested Mark Gabriel and his accomplice Caitlin Baker. Lieutenant Provenza ran to Sharon and Andy. Andy was injured and he had to go to hospital necessarily. Sharon felt awful and she blamed herself for his condition. Now she held him in her arms and nevertheless, Andy smiled contentedly.

"Captain, what's going on, you okay?" Lieutenant Provenza asked immediately. Sharon nodded slightly and looking at Andy, she said, "I'm fine, but Andy is injured. We need to take him to the hospital surely. Please call 911." Provenza panicked, seeing his friend in this state. He immediately called 911. Sharon looked at Andy and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. Everything will be fine." she said encouragingly. Andy smiled slightly, saying, "If you say, I believe you Captain. You know, even if I die, I won't regret. However, I managed to save you. I couldn't imagine this damn serial killer to do something to you." Sharon hushed and touched his face with her bloody hands.

"Enough, Andy. Don't talk that way. You'll be fine. I won't let you die. You won't get rid of me so easily. As you said, in this game we're together and we'll finish together. Already we arrested Mark Gabriel and Caitlin Baker. There is no danger. Besides, you saved my life and I can't thank you in any way. " she admitted with a smile. Andy smiled, despite his wounds. Being in Sharon's arms was like a dream. A few hours later, all were in the hospital. Rusty also arrived, learning the news. He embraced Sharon tightly.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay? Where's Lieutenant Flynn?" he asked immediately. Sharon sighed answering, "Don't worry, Rusty. I'm fine, thanks to Lieutenant Flynn. He saved my life and now he's in surgery." Rusty nodded slightly.

"I'm glad that you're well, but I hope that Lieutenant Flynn will also be better." he said sadly. Sharon squeezed his shoulder, saying with a smile, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I assure you." A few hours later, the doctor announced that Andy is well and that he will need care while he recovers. Sharon sighed with relief, because Andy was well. While Rusty and Lieutenant Provenza had gone for coffee, she decided to go to Andy's room to see him and to make sure that everything is fine. In fact, she was walking difficult because her leg hurt. He smiled seeing her. She approached him slowly, smiling.

"I'm glad you're okay." she said softly. Andy sighed wearily, saying, "Me too. I thought I would die, but I'm glad that I'll have the chance to be here to annoy you Captain. In fact, if you weren't I wouldn't be able to cope alone with this difficult task. " Sharon smiled slightly and sat beside him.

"It's not true. If you weren't, now I could get hurt. I don't know why, but you always was one of the most capricious and stubborn subordinates. I mean that we're enemies. So, why you helped me? Why you put your life at risk to save mine? Why are you doing all this? " she asked seriously, without joke. Andy took a deep breath, answering, "Maybe just I didn't want to show how good a person I can be. Look, Captain, I realized that you're not so fussy boss and realized also that you can be a really good friend. Pretending to a married couple, I realized many things about you. And now I just couldn't let you be hurt, that's all. " Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I have a suggestion, actually a little advice. The doctor said that you need care while you recover completely. So I'd like you to stay in my condo for a while." she said with a smile. Andy thought, saying, "I'm not sure Captain. I don't know whether this is a good idea. And Rusty? I'm sure that he won't agree." Sharon shook her head and squeezed his hand.

"That's not true. Rusty will agree. You know very well that he is concerned about you. It'll be great because I want to help you recover faster, I don't want you to be alone." she admitted, laughing. Andy chuckled lightly, saying, "Well, well. I accept your suggestion. I'll be in your condo while I recover." Sharon smiled contentedly. Somehow, she just wanted to help him, perhaps as a friend. She wanted to stop their enmity as he. Despite this, however, Andy felt strange. Yes, he would stay in her condo for a while, but as if he felt that his feelings for Captain Raydor are different than he expected. Namely, he'd realized all working together in this difficult task. No, she wasn't as his friend, for him. She was more about him, maybe his true love? No, he wasn't yet sure about that and he had no the courage to share it with her. But whatever happens, he knew that this days will be difficult and testing days that he'll finally realize his feelings for Sharon Raydor ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I really feel sorry for the delay and the long wait. But anyway, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading! And please tell me what you think.**


End file.
